Imperfect Girl
by insane-o-matic-echidna
Summary: It turns out Sonic the Hedgehog is really female. Amy goes berserk, Tails is disraught and Rouge has a laughing fit. Obscene. Also explains why Sonic's voice is broken.


Imperfect Girl

Okay.. don't kill me for this.. I'm just VERY, VERY weird.

As for Sonic's broken voice.. find out how she faked it..

The hedgehog ran home at the speed of sound again at this time of the month. It was THAT time… usually the hedgehog stayed in it's house at this time, but today it was a vital mission against Eggman, so she'd been late and was having that feeling again..

Flashback:  
  
  
"Umm.. can I play big brother?" The little blue hedgehog asked. Nervous that her peers would abandon her yet again.

"No way Sonia. You're way too young and you're a girl! Pheh, I don't think I'd want a total** _dweeb_** sister like you playing!" The older cyan hedgehog resumed playing with his friends.

Sonia never felt right as a girl, she was never accepted even if some of the jealousy was directed at the amazing power of speed that she possessed. She sniffled, and also thought at how her blue fur didn't suit her, blue was a boy's colour, and everyone made fun at her, her mother, for example, had a beautiful shade of lilac for a colour, and her father had a rough shade of brown. They also were seemingly ashamed of her by the looks that they gave. She sighed, and wiped a tear from her cheeks with a gloved hand. Her family lived on South Island on the outskirts of Station Square and to be honest, there were no females to be friends with, so little Sonia only had her bad family. With yet another sniffle, she walked into her house. Her parents were both Japanese, moving to Station Square about twenty years ago, so her house was quite simple. She tugged on her mothers dress. "Mommy.." she squeaked, "big brother won't play.. can you play mommy?" Sonia's mother gave a faint smile that turned to a frown, "No sweetie.. I'm too busy.." Sonia walked over to her father and he said the same thing to her. She started to cry, and she sped out the door, within

no time at all she was on the outskirts of her neighbourhood, it started to rain and the hedgehog began to cry. Since she liked animals a lot, and they seemed to like her as well, she sped into the forest and hid underneath a tree. She covered herself with leaves for comfort and used the soft ground as a pillow..

After the Sonic and Knuckles saga, seven years later.. Sonic the Hedgehog is a male hero at thirteen years old, twice saving the world from doom and once saving South Island. She has forgot her former self and now has a little fox, Tails as a brother figure whom she insanely cares for..

"SONIC!" The small fox whined, "I wanna go to the beach.."

The blue hedgehog scooped up the little vulpine and nuzzled his nose, "Soon.. okay?"

she put him back down. "I gotta go to tha toilet, okay lil' guy?"

"Okay Sonic.."

Sonic headed in, put her trousers down and sat on there. She then felt something coursing through her body and her privates started to bleed. She was then reminded. _She was a girl. _Those words echoed in her mind until she went out the toilet.

She thought, then thought of what would happen as Tails got older and started questioning about her voice not being broken.. Sonic started thinking of Tails Lab.. he'd shown her a voice modifier that he invented for use of taunting Robotnik in future missions. Sonic gently sneaked past Tails, who was playing with blocks, as he was only five years old but already a genius with mechanics..

She entered Tails lab and found it. She switched the tone to a man's tone then hid it in her breasts and re-emerged.

"HEY TAILS!" The little fox jumped..

"Huh? Sonic? What's wrong with your voice?"

"It's me, but all boys voices change sometime.."

"Oh, okay Sonic" The little fox's face shone with happiness and he resumed playing.

Present Time:  
  
  
"Oh god.." Sonic thought, as tears draped her face.

"SONIKKU!" The pink hedgehog followed.

Just then.. it happened.. Sonic fell over. The pink hedgehog came to a abrupt stop and looked at the other female. She screamed and fainted.

I must admit, this is one of my weirder fics.. but it's a sorta response to Tails is a Girl fics.


End file.
